Llámame
by Leskanny
Summary: Por culpa de un malentendido, Rhegan Blake, estudiante de último curso, insulta al chico que le gusta y se marcha dejando atrás su vida de adolescente. Años más tarde, la arrepentida joven vuelve al instituto para intentar arreglar las cosas, sin embargo pedir perdón no es siempre tan sencillo, sobre todo cuando el ofendido se niega a escuchar.
1. 01 - Hablar sin pensar

Rhegan Blake era una joven solitaria y reservada, aunque en realidad no había escogido en ningún momento ser ninguna de aquellas cosas, sino que más bien la habían empujado en contra de su voluntad a convertirse en la chica rara y aparentemente antisocial que hay en todo instituto, y de hecho tenía pruebas de aquella crueldad, pues todavía tenía fresco el recuerdo de haber sido una niña alegre y extrovertida, de haber dormido en casa de amigas en preescolar y de haber asistido a más de una fiesta de cumpleaños durante la primaria, pero por una u otra razón que nadie se había molestado en explicarle, había acabado aislada del resto de niños en el colegio y más tarde, desterrada por los adolescentes de su instituto, razón por la cual ahora ya ni siquiera intentaba acercarse a nadie.

A diferencia de los solitarios de las películas o de la literatura barata, que siempre demostraban cierta sensibilidad para el arte, que eran tan fríos y misteriosos y cuya prosa era capaz de rivalizar incluso con la de los poetas famosos, Rhegan era bastante simple y desde luego, lo artístico y lo profundo no eran santo de su devoción.

En el colegio había participado en concursos de escritura obligatorios como el resto de sus compañeros, pero mientras los demás recibían sonrisas y halagos, su trabajo siempre se veía recompensado de la misma manera: primero le daban mil consejos para mejorar, consejos que por cierto, nunca había pedido; el ritual seguía con una palmadita en la espalda y por último recibía aquella horrible mirada de los profesores que tenían la desgracia de leer sus escritos, aquella mirada que parecía decir: "la pobre no da para más". Pero todo aquello no podía importarle menos, porque aunque las artes no fueran lo suyo y careciera de imaginación, destacaba en los números o por lo menos lo había hecho antes de dejar el colegio, porque una vez que hubo empezado el instituto, incluso las matemáticas y la física empezaron a parecerle aburridas.

A pesar de sus peculiares atuendos y de sus gustos musicales, la adolescente no se incluía en ninguna tribu urbana y por lo tanto tampoco se casaba con la ideología de ninguna, aunque más de uno la trataba como si fuera una especie de adoradora del diablo, de esas con altares en casa, velas y sacrificios rituales programados cada viernes, pero en realidad, lo que todo el mundo menos ella misma fallaba en comprender, era que Blake no era más que una adolescente del montón en un instituto corrientucho y que como cualquiera de sus compañeras, tenía aficiones, una necesidad imperiosa de encajar dónde fuera, sentimientos y por supuesto un romance secreto que hasta la fecha, había existido más en su imaginación que en la realidad.

Para bien o para mal, Rhegan Blake también tenía virtudes y defectos, como por ejemplo el defecto de hablar antes de pensar, lo cual nos lleva hasta la fecha actual: 3 de Junio de 2015.

A priori puede parecer que Junio es un mes normal, pero para una adolescente enamorada cuya única esperanza de ver al chico de sus sueños es asistir a clase, la fecha es algo crítica y es que desde que tenía uso de razón, Junio había significado una cosa, una y nada más: el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, lo cual estaba bien, o por lo menos lo habría estado de no ser porque también significaba que había terminado el instituto y estaba en mayor o menor medida, preparada para trabajar o seguir estudiando.

—¡Ahora que esto se acaba pienso quemar mis libros! —exclamó Castiel a viva voz.

El ex-pelirrojo, que ahora había vuelto a su color de cabello natural, caminaba a pocos pasos por delante de Rhegan junto a su fiel amigo Lysandre, que trataba de apartar de sus hombros el brazo de su amigo.

—Es más, hoy pienso cocinar con los libros —rio orgulloso. —Pienso apilarlos en el patio de casa, prenderles fuego y preparar una barbacoa.

Blake esbozó una sonrisa al oír aquello y acto seguido negó con la cabeza en un gesto que claramente significaba: no tienes remedio.

Ella tampoco sentía especial cariño por los libros de la escuela, pero en su caso aquello tenía cierta lógica porque a diferencia del adolescente, ella sí que los había utilizado y no solo en clase, también había tenido que pasar horas estudiando de sus aburridas páginas para prepararse para los exámenes. Si alguien aquel día merecía quemar los libros no era Castiel, no, más bien eran el resto de estudiantes de último curso, y el hecho de saber que él sería el único que se atreviera a semejante tontería resultaba cómico.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? —se oyó decir a otro estudiante.

—Pues... —Kentin se quedó callado unos instantes, se frotó la nuca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para quedarse mirando pensativo el techo del pasillo. —No tengo nada planeado —se escuchó decir a sí mismo, a pesar de que en realidad ya había programado prácticamente todo su verano.

Sin duda iba a entrenar cada día, de hecho ya tenía preparadas varias rutinas de entrenamiento que le ayudarían a mantenerse en forma y sobre todo, a mantener a su antiguo yo bien alejado del renovado Kentin. También quería aprovechar para preparar su currículum y conseguir algún empleo para el verano y por supuesto, debía pensar bien en qué haría ahora que había acabado el instituto, porque los estudios universitarios no le interesaban en absoluto, pero tampoco quería tener un trabajo genérico en el cual pudieran prescindir de él a la mínima de cambio, pero claro… ¿cómo podía decir todo aquello sin provocar las risas de sus compañeros?

El joven miró una vez más a sus amigos y sintiéndose algo presionado, añadió con voz nerviosa:

—Había pensado que como ahora voy a tener más tiempo libre podría aprovechar para ejercitar-

—¿En serio?

Tal y como había pensado, su momento de sinceridad se vio interrumpido por Armin, quien no solo había hablado con tono asqueado sino que ahora le lanzaba una descarada mirada de desaprobación con sus intensos ojos azul celeste.

—Te libras de estudiar, de las horribles clases de educación física y ¿tu plan es... —el adolescente gesticulaba como loco mientras hablaba, su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más y más agudo y sus ojos se iban entrecerrando poco a poco para parecer más fiero. —...llevarte las clases de educación física a casa? —acto seguido soltó un soplido, rodeó los hombros del muchacho con el brazo y mientras dibujaba un arcoíris imaginario en el aire con la mano, dijo:

—Amigo mío, ya puedes olvidarte de esas tonterías porque este verano te vienes conmigo a casa, tenemos que prepararnos para el Dungeon Tournament de Agosto.

—¿El Dungeon qué?

La pregunta de Kentin provocó que a Blake, que había estado prestando especial atención a aquella conversación, se le escapara una risilla que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pasó desapercibida, ¿aunque quién podría culparla? Aquel trío era de lo más cómico; por un lado estaba Alexy, que desde el primer día intentaba acercarse a Kentin con cualquier pretexto, después estaba Armin, que intentaba arrastrar a cualquiera a su mundo de videojuegos al precio que fuese y por último la víctima de los gemelos, el inocentón de Kentin, que siempre parecía debatirse entre salir corriendo o quedarse a ver qué hacían con él a continuación.

Armin giró ligeramente la cabeza y se quedó observando a Rhegan con una expresión nueva en el rostro, una totalmente neutra, una que nadie en el universo habría sabido interpretar, aunque de algún modo a ella le pareció arrebatadora. Acto seguido le siguió su hermano, que a diferencia del gemelo de cabello azabache, le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rhegan agachó la cabeza de forma instintiva y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía decirse que recibir un poco de atención del chico que le gustaba fuera algo malo, pero dada su timidez y su falta de interacción previa con éste, tampoco era algo que pudiera destacar como positivo, así que a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba que Armin se hubiese fijado en ella, no pudo evitar sentir la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.  
Obviamente, como suele pasar en este tipo de situaciones, sus piernas optaron por ignorar sus deseos y por volverse tan pesadas como el plomo.

—¿Oye, qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó al fin el moreno, con su habitual falta de tacto y vergüenza. —¿Estabas espiando nuestra conversación? —bromeó sin malicia mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha con gestos exagerados, como si tratara de encontrar a otra persona junto a la joven, tal vez al compañero imaginario que la había hecho reír. —¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Huelga decir que todo aquello no era más que una forma como cualquier otra para romper el hielo con un "desconocido" y sin embargo, la joven se quedó helada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo se había quedado tan rígido que casi parecía una estatua. Pero aquello no era lo peor, lo más lamentable de aquella situación era que, a diferencia de las estatuas, ella sí se daba cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo y podía anticiparse con bastante exactitud a los comentarios que harían sobre ella después de aquello y es que aunque no hubiese dicho nada estúpido, sus actos eran suficientes para hacerla parecer rara y no precisamente rara en el sentido simpático de la palabra.

—¿Te llamas Rhegan, verdad? —preguntó Armin con tono inocente. —Estabas en nuestra clase, te recuerdo bien porque siempre te negabas a salir a la pizarra —la sonrisa de Alexy solo se hizo más grande después de aquel comentario, era como si la incomodidad de la adolescente le hiciera gracia o por lo menos, aquella fue la sensación que le dio a la pobre Blake, que ya no sabía cómo salir de aquella horrible situación sin ponerse más en ridículo.

—¡Anda que no has hecho enfadar a los profesores este año! —añadió Alexy con tono animado. —Hay quien hasta te compara con Castiel...

Al oír aquello la cabeza de Rhegan se alzó al instante y sus ojos, que hasta el momento habían estado cerrados, se abrieron para fulminar al gemelo de cabello azul. Obviamente aquella técnica no era ni perfecta ni demasiado efectiva porque a pesar de lo bien que creía que le salía, nunca había llegado a conseguir que sus adversarios se desintegraran, de hecho ni siquiera había llegado a conseguir que le mostraran un mínimo de respeto, aunque... ¿acaso había funcionado con Alexy?

—B-bueno, no lo digo yo, es lo que dicen por ahí —se corrigió de inmediato el gemelo.

La verdad es que Alexy no acostumbraba a juzgar a la gente por su apariencia, quizá porque sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía cuando se apartaban de uno por motivos estúpidos, pero a pesar de aquello no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se había equivocado al meterse en la conversación de su hermano, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar conversación. Rhegan era una chica extremadamente reservada, nadie sabía demasiado de ella, lo poco que le habían contado era malo y la verdad, no es que ella pusiera mucho de su parte por darse a conocer o por desmentir los terribles rumores que circulaban.

—¿No te cae bien Castiel? —Armin tomó el relevo, decidido a arrancarle alguna palabra a su compañera de clase. —Yo pensé que vosotros… —el adolescente la miró de arriba abajo, revisando su atuendo al detalle y después añadió:

—…eráis buenos amigos porque ya sabes, tu ropa parece tan afín a sus gustos.

Cualquier rastro de vergüenza o de sensatez desapareció con aquella afirmación y es que Rhegan tenía una gran paciencia, pero si había algo que no soportaba era que se rieran de ella en sus propias narices y que encima la menospreciaran de aquel modo.

A lo largo de toda su adolescencia le habían dicho que su ropa no era más que una especie de fase rebelde, la habían acusado de sufrir algún trauma, de querer llamar la atención e incluso de haber copiado la estética de los grupos musicales que escuchaba, pero jamás, jamás se había atrevido nadie a insultarla insinuando que tal vez se vestía del modo en que lo hacía para agradar a otra persona y aquel insulto, que ya de por sí era horrible, le pareció todavía peor porque venía de la única persona del mundo a la que realmente quería gustar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —la voz de la joven sonó áspera y más profunda de lo habitual, pero también más amenazadora y agresiva de lo que ella había previsto. —Venga, no te cortes, contesta.

Armin giró la cabeza un instante, miró a Kentin y acto seguido a su hermano mientras susurraba la palabra 'ayuda', y tras un incomodísimo minuto de silencio, volvió a concentrar su atención en Rhegan.

—Verás yo… —intentó humedecerse los labios, pero los nervios le habían secado la boca de tal manera que lo único que sintió fue una lengua algo rasposa acariciándole los labios. —Yo no...

—¿Tú, tú no? —le urgió Blake, ahora con las manos en la cadera y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado en dirección al joven, lista para atacar. —Mira, antes de juzgar a un desconocido deberías juzgarte a ti mismo y a los que te rodean, porque en serio, eres de lo más patético.

Armin tragó saliva o por lo menos lo intentó, era la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente y avergonzado, y eso que no había dicho ni hecho nada malo. Su único crimen había sido intentar entablar conversación con una chica del instituto y de pronto, sin saber cómo, aquella misma chica le acusaba de haberla insultado y se tomaba la licencia de devolverle el supuesto insulto.

—Espera, yo no pretendía…

—Y ahora escondemos la cabeza debajo del ala, muy maduro —volvió a interrumpirle Blake, que ahora se encontraba en el centro de un improvisado ring junto a Armin y sus amigotes, con todos sus compañeros de clase alrededor suyo a modo de cuerdas de un cuadrilátero.

—¿Pues sabes qué? Que yo no pienso esconderme más. No entiendo cómo podía gustarme un tipejo como tú, tan simple, tan vacío y tan egoísta, que después de varios años en el mismo instituto, lo único que sabe hacer es pasarse el día jugando, intentar arrastrar a los demás a su mundo de fantasía y andar por ahí con su hermano y con un pobre muchacho—miró un segundo a Kentin, —que es obvio que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar tus niñerías. —hizo una pausa para coger aire y remató su discurso con un:  
—No, si ya lo dicen, el físico no importa nada cuando lo de dentro está completamente podrido.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, ni darle tiempo al joven de replicar, echó a andar hacia la puerta principal, golpeando el hombro del desconcertado muchacho con el suyo en el proceso.


	2. 02 - Conversando en el tren

Cinco años más tarde, aquella absurda riña todavía atormentaba a Blake y es que con el paso del tiempo es inevitable que uno empiece a revivir sus peores momentos, en especial los relacionados con disputas sin resolver, y se haga la inevitable pregunta: "¿Fue adecuado mi comportamiento?".

Para Rhegan aquella pregunta llegó el mismo día en el que había mandado a Armin a paseo, mientras volvía a casa a paso ligero, con la cabeza echa un lío, la cara todavía roja de ira y el corazón desbocado. Durante su huida, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo que debería haber hecho antes de estallar en público: reflexionar. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que el chico le había dicho y sobre todo, en cómo se lo había dicho; pensó en su sonrisa, en su tono de voz relajado y en su mirada cargada de humor y entonces comprendió que en realidad no había tratado de ofenderla, sino más bien de conversar con ella, tal vez no de la mejor manera y tal vez no con las mejores palabras, pero probablemente la idea de herirla ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza al hablarle y es que solo a un loco se le ocurriría arremeter contra alguien a quien apenas conoce, a un loco… o por supuesto a ella.

Pero a pesar de comprender todo aquello, de martirizarse día sí y día también y de sentirse avergonzada cada vez que volvía a pensar en aquel asunto, Rhegan no había sido nunca una cobarde y cuando se le presentó la ocasión de enmendar su error, no dudó en aceptar el reto; por eso aquel 3 de Junio de 2020 le dio un poco de color a su rostro con un ligero toque de maquillaje, se vistió con sus mejores galas: un vestido de seda color menta de corte baby doll que le caía a pocos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, con un amplio escote cuadrado y mangas largas y acampanadas, acompañado por unas sandalias de cuña a juego que se sujetaban en los tobillos y que adornaban sus empeines con brillantes y coloridas cuentas de colores, y finalmente a las siete en punto de la tarde, tomó el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a su ciudad natal.

Si no sufría retrasos, el viaje en tren duraría unos cuarenta minutos y por suerte éste iba tan vacío, que dispondría de la paz y del tiempo suficiente para acabar de ultimar los detalles para la disculpa que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando.

Primero saludaría a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, se mostraría encantadora y sobre todo tranquila, intentaría crear un bonito recuerdo de aquella noche para borrar los malos ratos que había pasado en el instituto y para poder al fin contar algo bueno de aquel lugar. Tras confundirse entre el gentío, aprovecharía para ir a buscar a Armin y entonces le pediría que hablara con ella a solas; se disculparía las veces que fuera necesario y le explicaría el porqué de su repentino ataque de ira y finalmente esperaría a escuchar el veredicto del muchacho, quien con un poco de suerte, comprendería lo insegura y boba que había sido de adolescente y le concedería el ansiado perdón.

«Eso suponiendo que A: Armin haya decidido presentarse a la reunión de antiguos alumnos y B: que tenga ganas de escucharme, porque después de lo que le dije, dudo mucho que se digne a mirarme a la cara…» pensó Rhegan, con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en las temblorosas manos que reposaban ahora en su regazo.

—Vamos a ver, no tiene por qué salir todo tan mal —se dijo en un susurro. —La mayor parte de las veces uno se obsesiona tanto con el fracaso que al final éste es inevitable, así que solo tienes que pensar que todo irá bien y si las cosas se tuercen… ¡pues nada! Como suele decirse, al mal tiempo…

—…buena cara — añadió Armin antes de que la mujer a sus espaldas pudiera terminar su discurso motivacional.

Rhegan dio un respingo en su asiento y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar tras de sí, aunque lo que vio no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. En lugar de encontrarse con el desconocido que la había interrumpido, se topó con el duro reposacabezas de tela gris de su asiento, aunque tal vez fuera mejor de aquella manera.

«Si no nos vemos la cara, será menos vergonzoso tratar de explicar por qué una mujer adulta viaja en tren sin compañía y hablando sola».

—Espero no haberla molestado —dijo Armin al tiempo que volvía a centrarse en el código que había en la pantalla de su ordenador. —Es que no he podido evitar escucharla —añadió, esperando que aquella pobre excusa bastara para disculpar su osadía, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba decirle era que le agradecía haberle permitido escuchar aquellas palabras de ánimo, porque entre sus problemas personales y los problemas que tenía en el trabajo, su vida parecía haber perdido todo el sentido.

Sin comprender muy bien por qué, Rhegan sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, en todo caso soy yo quién debe disculparse, no era mi intención entretenerle.

Armin soltó un suspiro de alivio. No sabía qué había estado esperando, tal vez que le mandaran a paseo por haberse entrometido en algo que no le incumbía o puede que un incómodo silencio, pero fuera como fuese, no cabía duda de que aquella respuesta era mucho mejor que sus pesimistas expectativas.

—Créame si le digo que para mí tampoco es molestia, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que cualquier distracción me parece buena —dijo el hombre al tiempo que bajaba la pantalla del portátil y lo dejaba sobre su regazo.

Llevaba varios días estancado en la misma línea de código y por mucho que lo revisara, por mucho que revisara aquel endiablado programa de arriba abajo, no lograba encontrar dónde estaba el fallo. Estaba convencido de que probablemente no sería más que un estúpido problema de sintaxis, a fin de cuentas, los problemas más difíciles siempre se reducían a las cosas más simples, y sin embargo no lograba dar con el causante de sus dolores de cabeza; tal vez estuviera demasiado cansado o puede que el mensaje que le había dejado su exnovia en el buzón de voz hubiera terminado con su capacidad de concentración, no tenía ni idea, pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba a poder trabajar demasiado durante aquel viaje, así que, ¿por qué no practicar el refinado arte de la socialización con una desconocida en el tren?

Blake se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y volvió a relajarse.

—¿Un mal día, eh? —dijo, aunque no estaba segura de si se lo decía al hombre o si hablaba para sí misma. —Como habrá podido adivinar yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento, porque seamos sinceros, hablar sola no es síntoma de que las cosas vayan de maravilla.

El comentario le arrancó una suave risilla al programador, una risa que animó a Rhegan a seguir hablando con él.

—Probablemente no debería decirle esto porque estoy segura de que tiene sus propios problemas, pero hoy tengo la cabeza especialmente espesa. Llevo esperando este día desde hace una eternidad y créame si le digo que lo había planeado todo al detalle, pero ahora que se acerca el momento de la verdad, me encuentro sentada en este tren, asustada como una cría y con la mente en blanco, ¿se lo puede creer? —la joven negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la cara mientras pensaba en lo raro que era sincerarse con alguien cuyo rostro desconocía.

Armin por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquel tipo de cosas eran más propias de su hermano que de él, hablar con desconocidos y eso, y sin embargo allí estaba, debatiéndose entre si debía compartir sus penas con la desconocida o no, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué es un día tan especial?

Rhegan se rio, no por la pregunta en sí, sino por la situación en la que se encontraba, y sin pensarlo dos veces exclamó:  
—¡Claro que no! —volvió a reírse y ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, incluso a sabiendas de que no iba a ver nada más que los asientos vacíos a su derecha y el borde de su propio asiento. —Pero si me cuenta por qué su día ha sido tan horrible, tal vez considere responderle.

Armin se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de disimular la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro y colocó ambas manos sobre el ordenador. No podía decirse que el chico fuera un as de las relaciones humanas, de hecho el 99% de las veces no sabía diferenciar entre una insinuación o una broma, pero aquella ocasión debía de pertenecer al extraño 1% en el que acertaba, porque la conversación sin duda era la típica escena de coqueteo que le habría encantado a Alexy.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo le cuento mi historia y de pronto usted me sale con que tiene que irse? ¿Qué pasa si yo cumplo con mi parte y luego usted se baja del tren tan tranquila y dejándome con la intriga?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Armin se sintiera estúpido. Allí estaba él, un joven de 23 años a quién acababan de dejar por teléfono, tratando de tontear con una mujer a quién ni siquiera había visto y a quién probablemente no vería en su vida.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquello?

—¿Y si le prometo que eso no pasará? —replicó Blake divertida.

—¿Acaso llegará a su parada y decidirá quedarse para cumplir con nuestro acuerdo? ¿Va a pasar su importante velada en un tren charlando con un desconocido? —hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza. —No me parece demasiado probable.

Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Rhegan consideró seriamente aquella idea, aunque pronto la descartó por ser demasiado absurda. Estaba claro que solo estaban jugando y que su redención era mucho más importante que un inocente coqueteo en el tren, pero ¡por dios! La idea era tentadora, muy tentadora.

—¿Y si…? —empezó a decir, pero antes de poder proponerle nada, se obligó a cerrar la boca, avergonzada.

—Ahora no se quede a medias, su casi propuesta me ha dejado en ascuas.

Rhegan sacudió la cabeza para apartar los malos pensamientos de su mente y se dijo a sí misma que ofrecerle su teléfono no tenía nada de malo y que además, si su gesto resultaba ser de mal gusto o demasiado atrevido, tampoco tendría que preocuparse por volver a ver a aquel caballero, así que sin pensarlo más se armó de valor y dijo:  
—¿Y si le doy mi número de teléfono y así tiene una garantía de que cumpliré con mi parte del trato?

El silencio que siguió a su propuesta se le antojó eterno, aunque en realidad no debieron de pasar más de unos pocos segundos hasta que el desconocido aceptara la proposición.

—Deje que saque el móvil —fue todo lo que dijo Armin mientras Rhegan trataba de tragarse el gritito de alegría que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Después de un rápido intercambio de números de teléfono, el programador volvió a guardarse el dispositivo en el bolsillo y recostó la espalda en el incómodo asiento.

—Ahora ya no puede dar marcha atrás, ¿es consciente de ello, verdad?

—¡Oh, vamos! No se vaya a poner dramático ahora. Mejor empiece a hablar. Veamos… —la joven se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y se quedó mirando el techo del vagón pensativa. ¿Sería abusar demasiado preguntarle directamente por sus problemas?

La triste realidad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder en aquel tipo de situaciones, pero decidió aprovechar que no se conocían de nada para, por una vez, dejar de preocuparse por las formas y por lo que pensarían de ella.

—¿Dígame, a dónde va y por qué cree que su día ha sido peor que el mío?

Armin arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer, aunque como sus asientos estaban espalda contra espalda, aquello se convirtió en misión imposible.

—No sabía que fuéramos a competir por el título de "el más desgraciado del tren", en fin… sea como sea verá como lo gano yo —el joven programador fijó la vista en un lejano punto del oscuro horizonte que se veía tras el cristal de la ventana y meditó qué debía contarle primero. ¿Qué era más interesante, los problemas amorosos o el trabajo?

La imagen de su hermano Alexy le vino a la mente veloz como el rayo, su gemelo le dedicaba una mirada que parecía decir: "¿es que eres tonto o qué?" y aquello hizo que se decidiera a hablar primero de su ex novia Candy.

—¿Ha tenido alguna vez la sensación de que todo le habría ido mejor si no se hubiese levantado de la cama?

Blake se descubrió a sí misma asintiendo con amargura mientras decía:

—Por lo menos una vez por semana.

—Pues hoy ha sido uno de esos días, de hecho hasta hace relativamente poco todavía dudaba sobre si debía tomar este tren o no, y no me entienda mal, no es que el día haya sido malo malísimo desde el principio, no. De hecho la mañana ha sido aceptable. —Hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios y prosiguió. —Ya sabe que los viernes son un alivio para cualquiera y como yo no soy una excepción, estaba bastante contento por tener próximo el fin de semana, pero imagínese mi sorpresa cuando de camino a casa, veo que tengo un mensaje de mi novia en el buzón de voz.

Al oírle decir aquella palabra, "novia", Rhegan sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, pero por supuesto no dijo nada sobre aquel asunto, a fin de cuentas ¿qué iba a decirle?

" _Oiga desconocido, ¿por qué no ha mencionado antes que tenía novia para ahorrarme tiempo?_ ".

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la conversación, aunque ahora la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

—…pues nada, me espero a salir del metro, porque allí la cobertura es fatal, y entonces escucho el mensaje. ¿Qué cree usted que me tenía que decir que fuera tan urgente como para hablar con mi buzón de voz?

Blake se encogió de hombros y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

—Que estaba embarazada.

Armin frunció el ceño desconcertado. Después soltó una carcajada y se apresuró a sacarla de su error. —Eso habría sido propio de una película de terror y no de un drama, así que no. El caso es que después de dos años de relación, mi querida, queridísima Candy, se había ¿encaprichado, obsesionado, enamorado? Llámelo como prefiera, de un compañero del gimnasio y claro, se sentía tan mal por estar en una relación sin amor, que pensó que lo más adecuado era romper conmigo por teléfono, ¡qué digo! —Armin volvió a reírse, aunque ahora su risa sonaba forzada y áspera. —Rompió con mi contestador y luego decidió que como ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, me borraría de su vida sin más explicaciones, como el que borra un archivo que ya no le hace falta. ¿Puede creérselo?

No, desde luego que no podía. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que un hombre tan encantador entablara conversación con ella y de que encima estuviera soltero?

—A ver, no soy de esas personas que creen en el amor eterno, sé que Candy y yo no teníamos ningún futuro, principalmente porque ella era una mujer activa y extrovertida y yo un ogro solitario y sedentario, pero uno espera un mínimo de cortesía por parte de la persona con quien ha mantenido una relación de 2 años, ¿me entiende?

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor ogro sedentario —asintió Rhegan con tono divertido. —Pero ahora déjeme decirle, que si ese es todo su drama, ya puede declararme vencedora porque-

 _—_ _Próxima parada, East Peaks._

La grabación que sonaba antes de cada parada interrumpió a Blake y le recordó a Armin que su viaje no duraría eternamente.

El joven maldijo su suerte en voz alta, tal vez demasiado alta, y después se llevó una mano a la cara para masajearse el puente de la nariz. Estaba molesto, no, molesto no, irritado, asqueado, rabioso incluso. ¿Es que la vida no pensaba darle ni un respiro? ¿Es que acaso no podía sentarse en un estúpido tren y simplemente conversar con otro ser humano?

—¿Pasa algo? —Rhegan se enderezó en su asiento y estaba a punto de levantarse para comprobar si su compañero de viaje se encontraba bien, cuando éste le respondió con voz cansada que estaban a punto de llegar a su parada.

—Parece que al final soy yo quién se va a bajar primero —comentó mientras mentalmente, seguía soltando todo tipo de maldiciones. —Y eso que ni siquiera he terminado de contarle mi drama.

Blake separó los labios para decirle algo al extraño, cualquier cosa, pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle nada. No se conocían y por tanto no tenía ningún derecho a protestar, a lamentarse o a sentirse decepcionada. Lo único que podía hacer, llegados a aquella situación, era desearle que pasara una buena noche y empujar aquella absurda pena a algún lugar recóndito de su ser, tal vez a los pies, así podría machacar sus problemas a base de pisotones; así que eso mismo fue lo que hizo, despedirse, claro, porque tratar de apartar las penas de uno mismo requería un grado de autocontrol que ella todavía no había alcanzado.

—Bueno, entonces espero que mejore su día. Nunca es tarde para que le cambié la suerte a uno, ¿verdad? —Rhegan forzó una risilla que le pareció más absurda que simpática y agachó la cabeza entre avergonzada y asqueada.

«¿Qué esperabas?» se dijo Armin decepcionado, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y murmuraba un apagado "adiós".

¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a pedir que se quedase, que se pasarían la noche metidos en aquel tren charlando?

Sin decir una sola palabra más, cogió de nuevo su portátil, que en algún momento había quedado olvidado en el asiento de al lado y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la salida más próxima del tren, a pesar de que éste todavía no se había detenido.

No fue hasta que el tren hubo frenado, que Rhegan se armó de valor para levantarse de su asiento y mirar en dirección a la puerta. Quería ver al desconocido aunque fuese solo un momento, aunque fuera por primera y última vez, pero cuando se puso en pie ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta y ya no había nadie junto a ella. El desconocido se había marchado sin mirar atrás, lo cual solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía: que para aquel hombre aquella conversación no había sido más que una sesión exprés con una psicóloga sin título, una oportunidad para contarle sus penas a otro ser humano, y que de no haber estado ella allí, de haber sido otra mujer u otro hombre quien ocupara su asiento, seguramente habría pasado exactamente lo mismo, habrían conversado del mismo modo y del mismo modo, la conversación no habría significado nada.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, el tren ya se había puesto en marcha y su teléfono había empezado a chillar como loco.

La joven lo sacó del bolsito que llevaba y sin molestarse en mirar el número, contestó a desgana.  
—¿Diga?

—Continuemos, ¿sabe que llevo días atascado con un proyecto que tengo que entregar en menos de una semana?

Blake arqueó una ceja, confusa.

—¿Disculpe?

—Acabo de bajar el tren y ya se ha olvidado de mí… creo que eso merece unos cuantos puntos extra, ¿no le parece?

Los labios de la joven se estiraron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Que yo me he olvidado? —respondió haciéndose la ofendida. —¿Tiene idea de cuánto me ha hecho esperar? Ya había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a llamar y me veía pasando sola la velada, triste y abandonada en este cochino vagón de tren.

—¿Quién dramatiza ahora? —rio Armin, mientras avanzaba por la calle de la estación en dirección a casa de su buen amigo Kentin, sintiéndose eufórico y más vivo que nunca.


	3. 03 - Cada uno sigue su camino

Cansada de culpar al mundo por su mala suerte y de no notar ninguna mejoría en su vida, Rhegan decidió que necesitaba un cambio y que si quería que las cosas fueran distintas, mejores, debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Por eso al terminar el instituto, había empezado a ser ella quién tomara la iniciativa, ya fuera hablando con sus compañeros en un cursillo de inglés que había hecho al terminar la escuela, relacionándose con la gente del trabajo o incluso retomando la relación con algunos familiares con los que hacía años que no hablaba por dejadez y vergüenza.

Podía decirse que la chica solitaria había vuelto a la civilización como una mujer nueva, más feliz y extrovertida, una Rhegan 2.0. Y aunque no podía quejarse de cómo le iban las cosas a raíz del cambio, en situaciones como aquella, no podía evitar preguntarse si su nueva actitud no le traía más problemas que ventajas, y es que desde que había decidido mostrarse más abierta, la gente había empezado a verla como a una "psicóloga" y aunque obviamente no todos se aprovechaban de su paciencia, siempre había algún listillo que pensaba que la amabilidad y la cortesía equivalían a llevar un cartel colgado al cuello en el que ponía algo así como:

" _Cuénteme sus problemas, estaré encantada de comerme sus marrones y de dejarle en paz en cuanto se haya desahogado_ ".

Tal vez precisamente por aquello, por habérselas visto con aprovechados de todo tipo, Blake no pudo evitar malpensar y enfadarse cuando el desconocido terminó de contarle sus problemas y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, añadió con un tono que a ella le sonó demasiado alegre:

—Me temo que voy a tener que colgar porque acabo de llegar a casa de mi amigo y si me quedo mucho más al teléfono sospecho que empezará a burlarse de mí y a molestar, así que ¿le importa si terminamos esta conversación en otro momento, cuando no hayan cotillas de por medio?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Por supuesto que sí le importaba. No le daba la gana de esperar a vete tú a saber qué día, semana, mes o año o cuando fuera que llegara su turno para hablar, si es que éste realmente le llegaba, cuando estaba claro que él había alargado el suyo al máximo para poder quedarse bien tranquilito, pero claro… ¿cómo iba a decirle aquello sin parecer una loca?

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Sí, sigo aquí —respondió Rhegan con tono cortante y a desgana, mientras pensaba en lo injusto que era que se hubieran aprovechado de sus buenos sentimientos.

—¿Se ha enfadado? Porque si es así, creo que podría hacer un poco de tiempo antes de subir, así no haría falta que colgásemos ya.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias la propuesta le habría sonado dulce y conmovedora, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era el sueño de toda mujer encontrar a un hombre capaz de comprenderla? No obstante, con tantas malas experiencias a sus espaldas, lo único que Rhegan fue capaz de interpretar, era que sentían lástima por ella, una lástima que no había pedido y que sin duda, no necesitaba para nada.

—¿Enfadada, yo? ¿Por qué? —Rhegan clavó la mirada en el asiento de delante y lo miró tan fijamente que por un momento, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, todo menos el pobre asiento, claro.  
—Eso no tiene el menor sentido, ahora no pierda más tiempo y suba a casa de su amigo, no me gustaría causarle más problemas.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el otro lado de la línea y justo después, volvió a escuchar la oferta del desconocido, que al parecer había decidido ignorar por completo las palabras de Blake.

«¿Qué pasa, es que me ha tocado el único hombre que entiende que "no estoy enfadada" significa todo lo contrario? Por dios, ¿por qué no me pones las cosas fáciles y cuelgas el teléfono para que pueda ponerte verde a gusto?» quiso decirle, pero en lugar de aquello, se escuchó decir tonterías cómo: "De verdad, no se preocupes, no hay problema" y "ya hablaremos otro día" con voz sumisa y tal vez incluso demasiado amable si tenía en cuenta que probablemente aquel prometido próximo día nunca llegaría.

—Entonces… le llamo en otro momento, o llámeme usted si lo prefiere.

—Sí, vale.  
«Te has mostrado tan desesperada que al final te han vuelto a usar como psicóloga, no falla» se dijo mentalmente al tiempo que pulsaba una y otra vez el botón de colgar en la pantalla de su teléfono, con una mueca de disgusto en los labios y una pregunta rondándole la cabeza:

"¿Por qué diablos he tenido que entablar conversación con un desconocido y por qué me molesta tanto tener que despedirme de él?".

La respuesta era muy sencilla, había confiado en él porque así era como se comportaba la nueva Rhegan Blake y quería seguir hablando con él, porque a pesar de ser más sociable y de rodearse de gente, se sentía más sola que la una; pero haber aceptado aquella respuesta, le habría costado un buen disgusto y teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de encontrarse con Armin en la reunión de antiguos alumnos, no podía permitirse semejante lujo.

«Va, no pienses más en ello» se dijo resignada, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, que a pesar de ser bastante pequeño, parecía no tener fondo.

—Pero si yo juraría que los metí antes de salir…

Y sí, por suerte para Blake sí que había metido sus auriculares en el bolso y se disponía a sacarlos con aire triunfante, cuando subió al tren una mujer de unos 40 años, regordeta, con el pelo corto y rizado y sonrisa afable en el rostro, una sonrisa como la que ella misma solía ofrecer a todo el mundo y que en aquel preciso momento no le inspiraba más que lástima y rabia.

—Qué bien se está por la noche, ¿eh? —dijo la mujer a modo de saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Blake. —Es increíble el calor que está haciendo estos días. Si ya estamos así, no quiero imaginarme cómo estaremos en pleno verano.  
—Pero oye… —Rhegan notó los ojos de la mujer sobre ella, examinándola de arriba abajo con total descaro, y acto seguido la escuchó preguntar:

—¿No tienes un poco de calor con esas mangas?

«Oiga, ¿le importaría meterse en sus asuntos y dejarme en paz? No soy tan estúpida como para ponerme algo incómodo solo para sentirme guapa» quiso decirle, aunque en realidad ¿no era precisamente aquel el motivo de que se hubiera puesto el dichoso vestido?  
«Acéptalo, hoy no es tu día, guapa».

La señora pareció leerle la mente o tal vez simplemente se fijara en la cara de pocos amigos que ponía Blake, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:

—¡Ay perdona! A veces hablo demasiado, es un defectillo mío. Por cierto, soy Margaret.

«¡Ah no, ni hablar! Esta vez no pienso caer en la trampa, el consultorio de la doctora Blake ha cerrado por hoy, mejor vuelva en otro momento, ¡¿Qué digo?! ¡Mejor no vuelva nunca!» pensó airada al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de hastío.

Si la gente de aquel tren pensaba que iba a pasarse la noche escuchando sus rollos, lo llevaban claro.  
Blake terminó de sacar los auriculares del bolso, sin importarle que ignorar a la mujer fuera una total falta de respeto, los desenredó con dedos ágiles, los conectó al teléfono, después se los puso en las orejas y finalmente abrió el reproductor de música y le dio al play para que empezara a sonar la voz de su adorado Ville Valo cantando "I will be the end of you", una canción que por alguna razón, siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor.

Margaret se la quedó mirando durante largo rato al tiempo movía los labios como loca, probablemente farfullando vete a saber qué improperios dirigidos a la pobre Rhegan, hasta que finalmente se levantó con aire indignado y dando fuertes pisotones, se fue a sentar a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.

Mientras tanto, Armin, convencido de que algo no iba bien con la desconocida del tren, no podía dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro del comedor del nuevo piso de alquiler de Kentin; un pequeño apartamento de sosas paredes blancas estucadas que tan solo contaba con un dormitorio, un minúsculo cuarto de baño en el que apenas cabían el lavabo, una estrechísima ducha y el váter, un comedor-cocina y un absurdo pasillo ridículamente largo que desembocaba en un recibidor cuadrado en el que con suerte, cabían dos personas y media.

—Sí que tarda Alexy, ¿verdad? —comentó el joven de cabello castaño con la esperanza de poder distraer al programador antes de que éste terminara de contagiarle su nerviosismo, algo que no le iba a costar demasiado dado que ya de por sí, estaba bastante estresado por vivir en aquella especie de antro a la que habían tenido la osadía de llamar "apartamento".

Armin se detuvo un instante, tomó asiento sobre una de las cajas que habían apilado en la esquina más lejana del comedor y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

—Siempre acaba llegando, ¿no? —dijo mientras se mordía la uña. —No sufras, que seguro que está al caer. No siempre va a ser él el primero en llegar a los sitios.

Y dicho aquello volvió a ponerse en pie, incapaz de quedarse quieto, y volvió a pasearse por la sala, ahora con pasos más pesados.  
«No debí haber colgado, está claro que no le ha gustado que terminara nuestra conversación tan de repente y no la culpo, a mí tampoco me apetecía colgar…».

—Está bien, preguntaré antes de que me desgastes aún más la moqueta, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —le interrumpió Kentin, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y golpeando el suelo con rápidos movimientos de su impaciente pie derecho. —Y no me pongas esa cara de: "no es nada", porque está claro que te pasa algo y está todavía más claro que quieres que te pregunte.

El programador abrió la boca para contestar, estaba tan ansioso por volver a marcar el número de la mujer del tren, que incluso estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema con Kentin para distraerse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, sonó el timbre del apartamento y en lugar de contarle lo sucedido, se encontró diciendo:

—Ese debe de ser Alexy.

Aproximadamente un minuto después, el alegre gemelo cruzaba la puerta del apartamento como si estuviera en su propia casa y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Kentin, ignorando por completo la mano que éste le había tendido a modo de saludo.

—¿Ha llegado ya mi hermano? —preguntó el joven de cabello azul con tono sarcástico al entrar en el comedor. —Como no se ha dignado en llamarme, no tengo ni idea de si ha llegado bien o no —continuó mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada. —Y eso que me dijo que me llamaría para que viniéramos juntos desde la estación…

—¡Mierda! Sí que te dije que te llamaría, ¿verdad? —se rio Armin mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Alexy, quien todavía no se animaba a relajar el rostro.

—¡Venga hombre! No te pongas así, un descuido lo puede tener cualquiera. Además, hoy he tenido un día muy estresante, así que me tienes que perdonar quieras o no.

—¡¿Un descuido?! —exclamó el gemelo, apartando la mano del moreno de un tortazo. —Di más bien uno tras otro, que nuestros trenes han llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo y me he pasado un buen rato llamándote a voces, pero tú nada, como el que oye llover.

Armin se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.  
—Pero hombre, ¿por qué no has intentado alcanzarme? No me digas que te has quedado a mis espaldas en plan inquietante.

—Estarás de broma, ¿verdad? —Alexy miró un segundo a Kentin, como si esperara que éste dijera algo en su favor, cosa poco probable dado que de los tres, era el único que no se enteraba de nada, y tras unos segundos de silencio, volvió a concentrarse en su hermano. —En mi vida te he visto correr tanto, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que podías correr así. Al final como es lógico, me he cansado de correr como un tonto detrás de ti y he venido dando un paseo.

Ken arqueó las cejas sorprendido.  
¿Armin, corriendo? Sin duda algo grave debía de pasarle, porque la última vez que le había visto correr había sido en clase de educación física y más concretamente el día del examen de gimnasia, y a pesar de lo importante de la fecha, no había tardado más que unos pocos minutos en tirar la toalla e inventarse una excusa para que el profesor le dejara hacer una prueba escrita en lugar de la física.

—¿No habrás dejado a Candy embarazada, no? —preguntó Kentin, en parte bromeando y en parte serio. —Quiero decir, eso explicaría que estés tan nervioso.

Armin giró la cabeza de inmediato y se quedó observando a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos durante largo rato, mientras de fondo, Alexy no dejaba de preguntar si aquello era cierto o no.

—¡¿P-Pero qué os pasa a todos con eso?! —exclamó molesto. —¿Tan fácil es imaginarme en el rol de padre? ¿Es que me han salido canas o algo así? —el programador volvió junto a las cajas y para castigar a Kentin, se dejó caer torpemente sobre una caja que llevaba escrita la palabra "frágil" en letras mayúsculas.

—¡Ten cuidado, hombre!

—Para tu tranquilidad te diré, que Candy y yo ya no estamos juntos. Ahora sale con un tío de su gimnasio —Armin hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano, que tal y como había imaginado, ya le miraba con ojos curiosos y los labios entreabiertos.  
—Y no, no me apetece hablar sobre el tema —se apresuró a decir antes de que le hicieran preguntas que no le apetecía responder. —Pero si os interesa mucho el tema, puedo dejaros mi teléfono y habláis con mi buzón de voz, él os podrá dar más detalles sobre la ruptura.

Al oír aquello, Kentin y Alexy no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada confusa.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, te diré que si estoy tan nervioso es porque venía hablando con alguien de camino aquí y he tenido que colgar antes de lo que yo tenía previsto y creo que ahora se ha enfadado conmigo. ¿Satisfecho? —Armin se pasó una mano por el pelo, atrapó unos mechones entre sus dedos y les dio un suave tirón. —Y para colmo no me siento mejor por habértelo contado, así que ¿por qué no encargamos algo para cenar de una santa vez y nos olvidamos de todo lo que ha pasado hoy?

Kentin y Alexy volvieron a mirarse, aunque ahora lo hacían con una expresión que a Armin le pareció algo más que sospechosa.

—¿Qué?


	4. 04 - No se admiten disculpas

La reunión de antiguos alumnos resultó ser más tranquila de lo que Rhegan había imaginado aunque no por ello menos decepcionante; habían transformado las paredes del gimnasio en una especie de lienzo de arte moderno, de esos en los que solo se alcanzan a distinguir manchas de colores que en teoría, representan algo tremendamente complejo que uno sólo puede fingir comprender tras leer la descripción de la obra, aunque por suerte para quien tuviera que limpiar todo aquello, las "manchas" no las habían hecho con pintura, sino con montones de papel de colores arrugado o "flores de papel", como se empeñaban en llamarlos los profesores.  
Unos pequeños altavoces colocados a varios metros de altura, trataban de ambientar la fiesta con música sacada de un casposo CD de canciones del verano que se repetía una y otra vez a bajo volumen y al fondo del gimnasio, a la vista de todo el mundo, habían dispuesto la comida y la bebida: un par de platitos con galletitas saladas, montones de platos hondos llenos hasta arriba de aceitosas patatas fritas de bolsa, de esas que te dejan las manos tan sucias como apestosas y varias botellas de refrescos con gas de diferentes colores, que compartían prácticamente el mismo sabor.

Pero a pesar de la decoración y de la comida, había que reconocer que, desde un punto de vista basado meramente en el porcentaje de asistencia, la reunión había sido un éxito y es que habían ido prácticamente todos sus ex compañeros de clase. Estaban Peggy, Melody, una reformada Amber que se acercaba sonriente a todo el mundo de la mano de su pequeño de apenas 2 años, un Castiel que ahora lucía una tremenda barriga cervecera y barba de tres días e incluso gente a quien Blake apenas era capaz de reconocer.

De Armin, sin embargo, ni rastro.

—¿Estás bien?

A regañadientes y sin articular sonido, Rhegan se dio la vuelta.  
Hacía más de diez minutos que había terminado con su ronda de saludos y charlas de cortesía; tenía calor, hambre, estaba preocupada, triste y enfadada, y desde luego, no le apetecía nada empezar otra conversación sobre el tiempo y la crisis económica, y sin embargo, al encontrarse cara a cara con Violeta, le ofreció su mejor sonrisa y la saludó como si realmente se alegrase de verla, a pesar de que aquella era probablemente la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

—No sé si te acordarás de mí, estábamos en la misma clase —la joven le ofreció un vaso lleno de un líquido con gas blanquecino y sonrió complacida cuando Rhegan aceptó su silenciosa invitación, sin sospechar ni un solo instante lo mucho que odiaba aquel tipo de bebidas.

Blake por su parte, se limitó a darle un rápido sorbo a la bebida para no quedar mal y asintió con gesto brusco mientras luchaba por mantener la sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Eres Violeta, ¿verdad?

La muchacha le devolvió el gesto, aunque con mucha más naturalidad.

—Buscaba al resto de nuestros compañeros, quería saludarles antes de irme. —añadió Blake; una mentirijilla de nada que de ningún modo podía hacer daño a nadie.  
—Pero parece que no han venido todos y ya no creo que se presente nadie más, así que supongo que puedo irme ya —. Miró su vaso mientras trataba de decidir si debía beber un poco más o si ya habría sido suficiente su tortura, lo agitó con suaves movimientos circulares y luego examinó la cara de la chica, ¿querría ella que se la terminase? ¿Le importaría lo que hiciese con aquel brebaje?

—Ah pero… ¿ya te vas? —Violeta consultó su reloj de pulsera con una mueca que a Rhegan se le antojó demasiado seria y acto seguido levantó la cabeza para lanzarle la mirada más inocente que había visto jamás.  
—Todavía es muy pronto, yo creo que aún podrían venir más exalumnos. ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?

Blake apartó la vista de aquellos hipnóticos ojos, apretó los dedos contra el vaso en busca de algún tipo de consuelo y se quedó mirando una flor especialmente deforme de la pared, una de color rosa casi fluorescente, muy arrugada e incluso rota en algunas partes, una obra sin lugar a dudas, nacida de la frustración y la ira de su autor.  
«Amigo, te envidio… ojalá mis problemas se redujesen a hacer un par de flores de papel…».

La pregunta en sí no tenía nada de malo, era incluso lógica, o por lo menos lo habría sido si Violeta y ella hubiesen sido amigas, pero el hecho de que no la conociera más que de vista, hizo que Rhegan se sintiera incómoda.

—Es temprano, sí — asintió Rhegan —pero…  
«Pero no tiene sentido quedarse por amor al arte».  
—…pero es que vivo algo lejos y no puedo perder el último tren.  
«Si Armin no ha venido, yo no pinto nada aquí, así de simple».

—Pero si el último tren pasa a la 1 de la madrugada y para eso aún faltan varias horas. Además, si con esos alumnos te refieres a Alexy, Armin y Kentin, sé de buena tinta que deben de estar al caer…

«Disculpa… ¿qué?» Blake volvió a mirar a Violeta, y en aquella ocasión, ya no se molestó en ocultar su desconfianza.

—S-Son los únicos que no han venido y además… además mira esto.  
La joven, que a pesar de los años había conservado parte de su carácter tímido, sacó su teléfono del bolso cruzado que llevaba y se lo puso delante de las narices sin decir una sola palabra más. En la pantalla se veía una conversación de la cual Rhegan solo se atrevió a leer la hora.

—Es de Alexy.  
Añadió Violeta, como si aquello lo explicase todo, y después agitó el teléfono un par de veces, urgiéndole a que leyera el mensaje.

Rhegan suspiró resignada, agarró la muñeca de su excompañera para que se estuviera quieta, entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder ver mejor las minúsculas letras de la pantalla y obedeció.

El mensaje era breve y no podía extraerse gran cosa de él, básicamente Alexy le decía a Violeta que iba de camino a la reunión y aprovechaba para pedirle que le guardase algo de comer, pero por absurdo que fuese, aquellas palabras le devolvieron a Blake la esperanza, porque si algo tenía claro, era que allá donde fuera Alexy, encontraría a Armin o por lo menos, encontraría información sobre él.

—Mira yo no te conozco mucho, pero Iris ya se ha marchado y no sé a quién más pedírselo. La cuestión es que yo solo he venido para ver a Alexy, pero me da reparo que me encuentre sola. Como yo antes solía… —se detuvo como lo habría hecho un niño antes de desvelar por error un secreto y después de tomar aire, ignoró lo que había estado a punto de decir y siguió como si nada:  
—bueno, que no quiero que piense vete tú a saber qué y por eso, si pudieras quedarte conmigo a esperar...

«Así que era eso» pensó Rhegan aliviada.  
—No veo por qué no, a fin de cuentas yo también quería ver a una persona y creo que quedaría menos desesperado si esperase con alguien en lugar de hacerlo sola.

—¿Verdad? Eso mismo pensaba yo —Violeta asintió, agachó la cabeza, clavó la vista en sus bonitas sandalias color rosa pálido como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y lo que vino a continuación… ¡ay! Lo que vino a continuación fueron los 30 minutos más largos y desconcertantes de la vida de Rhegan. Media hora cargada de preguntas triviales, silencios incómodos y de absurdos viajecitos a la mesa de las bebidas, en los que una de las dos aprovechaba la excusa de traerle un refresco a la otra, para descansar de aquella cargada atmósfera que las rodeaba.  
Y por fin, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de que la noche remontara, cuando ya se había resignado a pasar toda la velada bebiéndose aquellas porquerías, cruzaron el umbral del gimnasio los últimos alumnos que asistirían a la reunión: Alexy, Kentin y Armin.

—¡Ah, ahí están! —Violeta se apresuró a cogerle la mano a Blake y haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de la joven, avanzó en dirección al grupo como si fueran un manantial de agua fresca en mitad del desierto.

«Chica, que yo tampoco me lo estaba pasando en grande» pensó Blake, algo ofendida por aquel descarado comportamiento.

—¡Hombre, Violeta! —exclamó Alexy con tono excesivamente jovial. —¡Pero cuánto tiempo sin vernos!  
Acto seguido la abrazó con toda confianza y después se la llevó a la otra punta del gimnasio mientras no dejaba de parlotear como una de esas molestas cacatúas que se compran las personas mayores para sentirse acompañadas.

La fuga de Violeta estuvo bien durante un par de minutos, pero pronto empezó a echar de menos su presencia y es que ahora que se había ido, a Rhegan no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a Armin y a Kentin ella sola y la verdad, ya se le hacía difícil pensar en disculparse en un ambiente más íntimo, así que siendo dos contra uno, la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma acabó de desvanecerse.

Por suerte para Blake, Kentin pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad y después de ofrecerle un saludo poco entusiasta, fue a perderse entre la multitud.

No podía decirse que Armin hubiese cambiado demasiado en aquel tiempo, aunque obviamente tampoco habría sido justo decir que fuera el mismo que ella recordaba. Para empezar, estaba un poco más alto, tenía la espalda más ancha y se había dejado crecer una atractiva perilla que le daba un look más maduro, Sus facciones se habían vuelto un poco más angulosas, más afiladas y sus ojos tenían una expresión tan seria, que por un momento hicieron que Rhegan se preguntase si se había equivocado de chico.  
A pesar de los cambios, no podía negarse que seguía conservando su atractivo y puede incluso que hubiese mejorado con el paso de los años.

Fue en ese mismo instante, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo con, por desgracia, bastante descaro, cuando escuchó la voz del joven; una voz profunda y algo áspera que le provocó escalofríos.

—Hola y adiós.

Armin no solía ser rencoroso, de hecho siempre le habían dicho que era bastante agradable y de trato fácil. Vaya, que no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan seco, pero aquella noche no estaba para bromas y además, aún tenía demasiado fresco el sabor amargo que la "conversación" con aquella mujer le había dejado años atrás, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y sin esperar a que su excompañera le respondiera, salió del recinto y echó a andar en dirección a la entrada del instituto, mientras se decía, que no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo dos veces.  
Por desgracia, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejarle escapar y antes de que pudiera desvanecerse con elegancia en la noche, se vio acorralado por Blake, que no solo había logrado alcanzarle, sino que le había adelantado y se había situado justo en la cancela que separaba al instituto del resto del mundo.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar hablar? —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Rhegan.

El informático la miró con desdén, después dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda y trató de pasar por su lado, solo para encontrarse el cuerpo de la mujer en medio. Volvió a probar suerte, ahora por la derecha, pero de nuevo se topó con el mismo obstáculo.

—Mira, no estoy de humor y tampoco quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme —suspiró cansado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás como signo de rendición. —Tú precisamente deberías entenderlo, si estuvieras en mi lugar tampoco te darías otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?

De no ser porque se había estado preparando mentalmente para aquel momento, probablemente se habría apartado de la salida, pero para bien o para mal, las palabras del informático no consiguieron moverla ni un milímetro. A fin de cuentas, era normal que estuviese enfadado con ella y que no quisiera escucharla, así que le dijera lo que le dijera, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar pacientemente y tratar de disculparse de la mejor manera posible.

Armin suspiró abatido.  
—Ya veo que te da igual lo que yo quiera, así que adelante, ¡no te cortes! —le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a hablar y después se cruzó de brazos y volvió a suspirar. —Dime lo que tengas que decir, pero te digo desde ya, que si lo que quieres es disculparte, arreglar las cosas y marcharte de aquí con la conciencia limpia, no pienso ponerte las cosas fáciles.

«¿Que no me piensas poner las cosas fáciles? ¿De qué vas, tío?».  
Tal vez no estuviera tan preparada como creía…

—¿Así que yo tengo que tener en cuenta tus sentimientos?

Rhegan volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo, aunque ya no podía decir que aquel hombre le pareciese atractivo, ¿cómo iba a pensarlo después de que le hubiese dejado claro la clase de idiota que era?  
Vale, podía entender que le hubiese ofendido años atrás y sí, podía comprender que le durase el enfado porque de hecho, ella misma era rencorosa hasta decir basta, pero de ahí a negarle siquiera la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido… ¿qué clase de persona haría algo así? Sin duda el mismo tipo de persona con la que era mejor no tener relación alguna, ni amistad, ni nada de nada.  
—Es curioso que tú me digas eso, cuando eres el primero en no tener consideración por los demás. ¿O es que tengo que recordarte que en nuestra "discusión" fuiste tú el primero en atacar?

—Pfff… —Armin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dio una lenta vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras miraba el cielo y después volvió a concentrar su atención en Rhegan.  
—No te hagas la ofendida, porque que recuerde, yo solo te hice una broma y tú te la tomaste de la peor manera. Si no estás bien de la cabeza, digo yo que lo que tienes que hacer es ir al médico, no ir por ahí molestando a los demás.

—¿Buscar pelea? —Blake negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada forzada. —¡Venga, por el amor de dios! ¿Quién habla así hoy en día? Y ¿qué quieres decir con "mal de la cabeza"? —se llevó las manos a la cadera y dio un paso hacia adelante con pose amenazadora. —Aquí el único que no rige bien eres tú. Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el instituto, pero la verdad, ahora se me han quitado las ganas.

El programador extendió una mano en dirección a la joven y asintió complacido. —Lo ves, típico de una desequilibrada, ¿vienes a disculparte o a insultarme? Aclárate. —Armin acabó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Blake, todo mientras le decía:  
—Esos cambios de ideas tan repentinos no parecen muy normales, ¿no te parece?

Rhegan se apartó la mano de una bofetada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Quería contestar, insultarle del mismo modo en que él lo estaba haciendo, pero justo entonces, sin venir a cuento, se acordó del desconocido del tren, que prácticamente se había aprovechado de su amabilidad para desahogarse, de Violeta, que una vez que hubo conseguido lo que quiso la había abandonado sin miramientos minutos atrás y de pronto, descubrió que no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener aquella conversación.  
—Está bien, tú ganas, no sé qué decir, me has ganado. Siento mucho lo que te dije aquel día y siento haberte importunado hoy, ya puedes irte.  
Dicho aquello, se apartó de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo encogido.

Aquel cambio repentino hizo que Armin sintiera una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que se había pasado, pero pensándolo fríamente, solo le había devuelto el agravio, ¿no? Es decir, por muy malo que fuese lo que acababa de decirle, tenía derecho a desahogarse con ella porque ella misma lo había hecho años atrás con él, ¿no?

Silenciando la molesta vocecilla interior que le urgía a volver atrás y a pedirle perdón a la joven, Armin avanzó calle arriba, en dirección a la estación, y una vez que hubo perdido el instituto de vista, no dudó un instante en sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo. La pelea que acababa de tener le había dejado tan mal sabor de boca, que necesitaba compartir sus penas con alguien, y dada su situación: soltero y prácticamente sin amigos, no pudo evitar pensar en la desconocida del tren, pero en lugar de buscar el número entre su lista de contactos como habría sido lógico, se descubrió a sí mismo mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Se habían dado el teléfono de mutuo acuerdo, pero... ¿estaría bien que la llamase, después de que se mostrara tan rara a la hora de colgar?

Mientras, Rhegan había subido a la azotea por la escalera de incendios y al igual que Armin, se había quedado mirando el teléfono, pero a diferencia de él, sentía que no tenía nada que perder y por eso no dudó un solo segundo en marcar el número del desconocido.

 ****

 **NOTA:** quiero disculparme por la tardanza, no tengo los mejores horarios del mundo y a veces hay capítulos que nunca me llegan a satisfacer por mucho que los modifique, así que me puedo pasar días y días borrando y reescribiendo.  
Disculpad.


End file.
